


Another MTB missing scene

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, fixit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Fix-it fic, I guess. Time's Up not applicable to this. What happened with Dee and Charlie between the kiss and Paddy's.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dee Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Another MTB missing scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on one setting on my phone. I wasn't planning on this, it just came to me and I had to get it down. I had the idea of their different perspectives of Dee a while ago, and here we are.
> 
> I put slightly more effort into this than the title. 
> 
> As always, I've made my thoughts on this whole thing clear. But I'm guessing if you're clicking this, you have similar beliefs :)

Charlie’s never kissed anybody this much before, in amount or time or intensity. But he’s also never had Dee in his lap before, so a lot of firsts today. 

One hand is resting on her hip, keeping a leg tight to him. His other hand is somewhere, he’s lost where in the lunging and tugging and chaos, but Charlie knows it’s touching her and it’s nice. Dee’s got one hand in his hair, and the other resting on his shoulder from where her arm is snaked around his neck. He can feel himself getting hard, growing and pressing into the crease of her thigh. Dee must feel it too, because she starts moving very subtlety, pressing against him. 

“Charlie,” she breathes in his ear, “Let’s go to bed.” 

He swallows hard, afraid any wrong move could shatter this moment. That’ll he’ll blow this precious opportunity. “For sex?” The words just tumble out, and he feels like a jackass. What else would she mean? 

Dee nods, then kisses him again, soft and teasing and enticing for more. Charlie pulls her other leg around him then stands. There’s a flash of surprise across her face, before she wraps her arms around his neck as Charlie locks his around her waist, hands locking under her ass. He’s stronger than Dee ever considered, it's hot and makes her feel so light and fragile, and she decides to reward him with her best work. 

Charlie walks them towards the bedroom, bumping her shoulder just slightly into the door frame. Dee swats his back lightly, because he deserves it, but isn’t actually mad. 

Charlie deposits her on the bed, where Dee positions on her knees putting them eye level with one another. She gives him a half smirk before gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Charlie’s hands instinctively find her bare skin, running up and down her sides and pressing his forehead against hers. The proximity draws Dee in for another kiss, leaning back and pulling Charlie with her. She scootches towards the headboard and Charlie follows, hovering over her. 

Dee’s hands trail up his shirt, stroking his strong chest, until the awkwardness of the bunched fabric is uncomfortable enough for him to pull it off. She grins at Charlie’s messy hair, finally getting her chance to run her fingers through it. His eyes drift shut at the soft touch. Charlie watches the rare softness of Dee’s face while his hands travel her subtle curves. He grips at her breasts through her bra, obviously lost at how to get inside. Dee places a gentle hand on his chest, easing Charlie back while she sits. She unclasps her bra, letting it fall off arms before being cast aside. Charlie’s eyes immediately drift down to look as he exhales a shaky breath. Dee holds Charlie’s wrists, placing his hand back on her. “It’s okay,” she reassures him, “it’s good.” He slowly moves his palms, massaging the flesh and thumbing at her nipples as she arches her back. 

Dee’s hips move upwards, too, and she reaches down to remove her jeans and rid of the fabric inconveniently separating them. Charlie moves out of the way and watches the denim slide off her smooth legs. He stares at the thin fabric riding just below her hipbones, swallowing hard. He’s so close to her right now, the small garment simultaneously in the way and stopping them from crossing a line. 

Charlie reaches out, exploring having free range of her body. Fingers skimming over her hot skin, traveling lower until they’re on the waistband then finally under it. Dee gasps at the touch and Charlie’s eyes snap to her face, finding a look of enjoyment. 

His fingers trail lower, rounding and landing on her nub, circling a few times. Charlie explores her, fingers parting and rubbing. She lifts her hips enough to remove her final article of clothing, sliding down to her feet where they’re kicked off. 

Dee’s soft whimpers and gentle rolls of her body are incredible and Charlie finds his erection impossible to ignore and painful against his zipper. His fingers pull out of her to remove his uncomfortable jeans. Dee’s face snaps to see why he stopped, finding Charlie next to her tenting his underwear; he looks big and she’s struck with a sudden desire to feel for herself. She releases the blankets gripped in her fist, rubbing against his restrained cock. Charlie moans and Dee reaches in his underwear, grabbing him and gently stroking. She stops when his hips twitch, keeping him on edge until she’s ready. 

He looks back at her, completely exposed and vulnerable and desirable. Charlie leans down to kiss her again, resting a hand on her bare skin. 

“Keep going,” Dee requests, and Charlie returns to his previous task of making all her blood rush south. Dee continues inhaling and exhaling. His going against her is a good thing for once, pressing harder as her hips lift and roll against his fingers. 

She’s worked up and ready for the real thing. “I want you to fuck me,” Dee breathes. Charlie’s eyes widen in surprise and he nods. Her warmth around his fingers is amazing, but he’d really love to feel her enveloping his dick. 

Charlie removes his underwear, completely revealing himself and leaving Dee even more desperate to feel the fullness of him inside her. Charlie climbs on her, a little awkward but still more graceful than usual. 

He’s hovering over her, studying with a small grin on his lips. Dee worries that she looks bad. Laying on her back her tits probably look flat, she probably has a double chin at this angle, and her hair is a mess. “What?” she snaps, on the defensive. 

Charlie looks down, and can’t stop the small grin forming on his face. “You look pretty,” he says. Her hair is spread out around her head like sun rays, the dark sheets make her fair skin look porcelain, making her blue eyes impossible to look away from. 

Dee looks surprised, “thanks,” she whispers, blushing lightly. Charlie lightly cups her chin, kissing her again, drawn in by her beauty and rare tenderness. 

“Are you ready?” Charlie asks, he knows girls take longer. But Dee interrupts before he can express that. 

“Goddamn, Charlie, just do it,” Dee demands. His dick pressing in the crease of her thigh as he makes small talk is only increasing her need. 

They both moan as he pushes in. Dee clenches around him, and Charlie begins thrusting slowly picking up the pace as they exhale sounds of pleasure. Dee rubs at herself between them, until Charlie hits a particular spot and she gasps while tightening around him. He doesn’t last much longer, pulling Dee close as every muscle tightens and he twitches into her. Charlie lays there for a moment, catching his breath, face buried in Dee’s neck. 

He moves to lay next to her, as they slowly return to normal. They laugh lightly like after that first kiss almost an hour ago. “Wow,” Charlie breathes, and Dee’s not quite sure what it means but she agrees. They wait in comfortable silence a little longer, until Dee is the first to speak. 

“Are you seriously going to sleep now?” Dee asks, incredulous. 

“Just a little nap,” he mumbles, pressing deeper into the pillow. 

Of course, he has to encroach on her territory, making whatever is hers his too. Dee gets up to piss, there’s no goddamn way she’s getting an UTI from this encounter. She returns and debates what to do. Charlie Kelly is in her bed. Naked. She could kick him out, or just sleep on the couch herself. But the post-orgasm hormones are making her head fuzzy. Eh, that can be future Dee’s problem. So, Dee decides to crawl under the covers with him, slowly drifting off in their shared body heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through. Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't edited. I should, but really need to work on responsibility stuff. I'll do that part later.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, if you want.


End file.
